


我喜欢，你对我的温柔？

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: 第二次搞爹妈涨奶嘿嘿嘿（上瘾了还是怎样
Relationships: Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	我喜欢，你对我的温柔？

罗伊斯又要当妈咪了，等一下，又？都多大了！

这一次是时光倒流，即将诞生的，是罗伊斯和皮什切克的第一个孩子。

皮什切克那是比谁都着急，比自己老婆还着急，结婚这么久终于迎来了小宝宝了。虽然刚结婚罗伊斯就对皮什切克说要个蜜月宝宝，那时候Lukasz心疼自家妻子明明还是个小女孩就要给自己生孩子，所以一拖再拖，可上床的时候经常被罗伊斯把套扒掉。然而呢一直就没怀上。

幸好马尔科的孕反不严重但皮什切克还是心疼，忙前忙后了好一阵，在罗伊斯食欲恢复正常了才放下心来。

随着月份越来越大，罗伊斯浑身都变得绵软，尤其是胸脯如二次发育一般变得鼓胀柔软，最近不知怎的还十分胀痛，罗伊斯现在一碰胸部就痛的不行，粉嫩的奶尖现在变得艳红挺立，仿佛下一秒就要喷出奶汁，但罗伊斯觉得太羞耻了并没有对Lukasz讲，只敢偷偷的揉弄缓解疼痛。可最近疼痛越发明显两个奶尖变得肿大红艳就像以前被情事被Lukasz玩狠了一样。

罗伊斯又不敢碰又不敢跟自己老公说，皮什切克虽然很爱很爱很爱她，无微不至、体贴入微的照顾她，可是在床上却也没少欺负他，没怀孕前胸部就是皮什切克玩弄的最爱，时常被玩到要疼个好几天才消肿，怀孕后的胸部如少女的椒乳皮什切克更是眼馋，如果不是心疼马尔科，Lukasz早就扑上去了！！！

罗伊斯的身体已经为哺育孩子做好了准备，乳房里是充盈的奶水，只不过奶水呢，就一直躲在在罗伊斯胸部不出来，罗伊斯又不敢用力挤压，只好像老公之前玩弄自己的奶子一样扯着奶子哭泣。皮什切克回来看见沙发上的罗伊斯敞开衣裳捧着奶子一边哭一边揉，瞬间硬了，但理智告诉Lukasz，马尔科是有宝宝了，不能粗暴的对待她！

Lukasz忍着欲火走向Marco，把还在哭泣の罗伊斯轻柔的揽在怀里问：“怎么啦宝宝，胸部不舒服为什么不告诉我？”

罗伊斯不停地扭动着身体，想要逃离皮什切克的触碰，她有几个月没被触碰了。Lukasz的手还在很温柔的摸着自己的腰臀，如果不是胸部的胀痛让她清醒，罗伊斯早就张开大腿骑在皮什切克的身上了。罗伊斯把皮什切克的手放在自己的嫩乳上，水汪汪的眼睛可怜兮兮的看着Lukasz，红唇不知所措带着哭腔地说“Lukasz，它变得好涨好痛痛，有东西想出来可我挤不出来啦，人家就好难受的呜呜。”说着说着眼泪就哗啦啦流出来了，但是自己的小手还不自觉的抓了一下皮什切克的胸部。（爹的胸是人都忍不住想摸！！！！）

Lukasz心疼的吻去Marco脸上的泪，温柔的对她说：“因为宝宝要当妈妈啦，这里，”说罢大手揉着罗伊斯白嫩的胸脯，时不时挤压着，“要有奶水来哺喂小宝宝啦。Marco别怕，老公帮你挤出来吸出来，这样我们的Marco就不痛啦~”

每次皮什切克带着温柔安慰着罗伊斯，她就会感到安心，双手环着皮什切克的脖子跨坐在他的身上，把胸部直直的送去Lukasz跟前，泪汪汪的眼神着对Lukasz说：“快点帮我挤出来~这样人家也就不痛了也不会饿着宝宝啦~”

皮什切克一边揉一边叼着Marco的耳珠在她耳边轻笑“我会让你舒服的，保证不让你难受，以后也不饿着咱们的小宝宝。”

“还有，我也想尝尝der~”

罗伊斯被皮什切克的话羞得不行，她抓了一下皮什切克的胸，娇滴滴地骂道：“你羞不羞，什么人还会和孩子抢奶吃。”

皮什切克嘟了个嘴：“孩子能吃得了多少，涨奶还不是得全进我的肚子里，现在就预习一下啦。”罗伊斯羞得直打皮什切克的胸口，也暂时忘却了自己的胀痛。

两人玩闹了一会后皮什切克专心致志帮罗伊斯疏通奶孔，他先是揉了一会乳尖周边的软肉然后低头含住的肉粒有力道地吮吸着，在吮吸的同时挤压着周边的软肉，罗伊斯被这突如其来的痛感逼出了眼泪，双手抓着皮什切克的头发不住的扯着他，让他离开。皮什切克不为所动，继续吮吸挤压着，在他不懈努力下奶水终于被吸出来。

Lukasz尝到了奶水的滋味吮吸更加用力，一手玩弄着另一边的乳尖一手在罗伊斯身上游走。

罗伊斯被吸出奶的快感笼罩着，“你等一等，把奶都吸光了宝宝喝什么呀？！！”

眼角绯红，目含春水，红唇湿润，但皮什切克会听她撒娇般的诉求么，忍耐了几个月的欲火被一勾再勾，他解开裤带拉住罗伊斯的小手往下伸，嘴在Marco的锁骨处游走。

“Lukasz!! 有宝宝，不能做！！！”

皮什切克乐了，舔了舔罗伊斯的耳根，“我不进去，你就帮帮我就好可以吗？~”

罗伊斯也许久没被滋润了半推半就地从了皮什切克的需求。

见Marco不再挣扎，他横抱起罗伊斯把她轻柔的抱放在卧室的大床上，快速剥去二人的衣服后狠狠地吻住她的红唇勾起红舌不住的吮吸，双手又不安分的伸向刚刚饱受蹂躏的双乳。

刚刚才被吸过的奶尖又被Lukasz含进嘴里，他一会用牙齿轻咬，一会用手扯弄，玩嗨了还在乳晕上狠狠地咬一口，罗伊斯被弄的泣吟连连。

没多久，罗伊斯的奶尖被玩的红肿，乳晕上就着深深的牙印，周围全是深深浅浅的指痕。Lukasz似乎玩腻了胸部随即转移阵地掰开Marco的大腿，手指在她的蜜穴徘徊了一下直入主题，三个手指在罗伊斯体内快速抽插，罗伊斯被久违的快感逼疯了，不停地吟哦：“啊！！啊！！Lukasz，用力点……不要…不行啊…肚子里有宝宝……不可以用力…好…好……好舒服......”

罗伊斯的小穴几个月没迎来客人了，一来就是粗暴的抽插....直接搞懵了，肉壁颤颤巍巍的含住侵入者，随着侵入者的进出张合，还特别诚实地分泌出爱液润滑让进出变得通畅。Lukasz感觉已经够湿了便扶着忍耐许久的欲望直挺而入，丝毫不给肉壁反应的机会。

罗伊斯下身的空虚被皮什切克填满，怀孕几个月的不安瞬间冲没，敏感的小妈咪对肚里的宝宝又爱又恨，生怕孩子的到来夺走了丈夫全部的注意力。可下身被填满的感觉，肉壁反馈给脑海里的肉棒的热度和上面的青筋告诉着准妈咪她最亲爱的皮什切克在这几个月里憋狠了，现在在讨债呢！

罗伊斯象征性地矜持了一下，还欲迎还拒地推了推皮什切克的胸：“你……你不是说好不进来的吗，怎么说话不算话呢。”说着头往下稍稍低了低。

皮什切克被罗伊斯小可爱的举动逗笑了，附身轻吻罗伊斯的鼻尖，说“宝贝，都这个时候了，你还要拒绝吗，想要，我肯定会满足你的~”说罢大力挺动摇摆着下身，让肉棒征服着湿软的内壁让它为自己臣服，罗伊斯的小穴艰难的随着肉棒的进出一一吸吐，两片阴唇完全充血一吸一吸的含着肉棒生怕它离开。

皮什切克估计是憋得太久了，想把罗伊斯玩的更狠一点于是伸手扯出藏在阴唇间的阴蒂搓弄着。内壁被鞭挞，阴蒂被玩弄，被玩的惨不忍睹的胸部似乎又有奶水了正一点一点的往外流，罗伊斯刚开始还顾着宝宝，现在已经被快感征服随着进出的节奏摇摆着，她挺着胸把又溢出奶水的奶尖送去皮什切克的嘴里，皮什切克开开心心的接受着一切。

没一会罗伊斯就被送上了高潮，皮什切克就着高潮内壁的紧致狠狠地抽插了百来下也释放在罗伊斯的体内。

后来罗伊斯每到涨奶皮什切克都会第一时间帮她吸出来，结果呢，罗伊斯哺乳期奶水过于充足，每次喂奶，父子俩都吃的特别开心。

尤其是皮什切克！


End file.
